


Feeling Beautiful

by nuuuge



Series: Random League Stories [6]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anorexia, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Haneul hated himself.





	Feeling Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I've had mad writers block RIP
> 
> and so in my discord group of SKT fans I asked for prompts and someone wanted some Sky X Faker angst... I don't know how angsty it is but enjoy guys :) 
> 
> Not proof read (I'm lazy) 
> 
> Comments/Kudos give me life

Haneul hated himself. He hated looking at himself, at his long frame, dark disheveled hair and overgrown jaw. He made sure to hide himself behind thick framed, large glasses, keeping his head down at all times. He didn’t want to stand out and he didn’t want to get in anyone’s way. 

Haneul didn’t know when the last time he had a decent conversation was. His older sister had gone off to college a long time ago, leaving him behind with an overworked father and an ignorant mother. Both parents ignored their son, only speaking to him when he’d done something wrong.

The dark haired boy pulled on the school uniform, wishing his eyes wouldn’t look into the mirror. He didn’t need to see what he already knew. Fat protruding everywhere. He hated how he looked. His thighs were too big, barely fitting into the school uniform slacks, the buttons on his white shirt straining to contain his massive body. Everything about him was  _ wrong _ . 

That morning he looked as well; his eyes meeting his reflection with complete and utter distaste. Haneul wished he could curl up and die. 

He made his way out of the tiny apartment building and to the bus stop, not looking up. He didn’t want to make eye contact and see people stare at him. He didn’t need to constant judgement and the snickering. He knew he was a terrifying sight to behold and looking up from the ground would only further his anxiety. 

The bus came on time, as usual and Haneul let everyone else on before him. He pulled the school blazer closer to his frame, shivering from the cold. It was early fall but it had gotten pretty chilly over the last few days. He wished he would have brought a warmer jacket, but none of his jackets fit. 

In his head, he counted the days that he hadn’t eaten. A Sense of pride filled his chest. He’d managed three days. Three days with only water and an apple a day. If he continued like this he could lose weight quickly and maybe, hopefully by the end of the school year he could make some friends. 

Nobody would want to be his friend if he looked like a giant walrus. Haneul went to his usual spot on the bus, peeking up to make sure nobody was in his way when he collided with a strong frame, almost causing him to fall backwards. Haneul let out an awkward sound, eyes squinting shut as he prepared to hit the hard, dirty ground of the bus. 

But it never happened. 

An arm snaked around his waist, pulling him close to the person he’d just bumped into. 

Haneul was horrified. His heart hammered against his ribs in panic, breath hitching in his throat as he realized that whoever it was that he’d just run over was holding him close. Someone was grabbing at his fat love handles and squeezing, probably feeling every single fold of lard. 

Haneul managed to pry himself off the stranger, eyes watering with disgust. He bowed, apologized over and over, hoping he could leave. He didn’t want to bother the other person who was already burdened by having to save him from a pathetic fall. 

The younger made the mistake of looking up at the stranger who he had almost run over. They were about the same height. The other had dark brown hair, round thin glasses and an adorable kitten smirk. He was thin, so thin, and looked almost perfect in Haneul’s eyes. The younger also looked down at the guys’ school uniform only to realize it was the same as his, only the other had a blue tie, indicating he was in his last year, while Haneul wore a yellow tie showing off his first year status. 

The other was about to say something, but Haneul looked down at the ground, bowed and then rushed to the back, his heavy footsteps thundering as he rushed off, hoping to never see this beautiful boy again. Haneul didn’t want to embarrass the other by being seen in public together. 

He got to the large school building, avoiding all contact with his peers. He knew what he looked like. He knew what kind of an image he gave off and didn’t want to bother anyone else. He made it to his homeroom, breath heavy from the flight of stairs. 

He should go and work out. He knew he was out of shape. Maybe if he started working out he could lose weight even quicker. Maybe then he wouldn’t constantly be out of breath and wouldn’t constantly feel so dizzy? Haneul decided he’d have to look into cheap gym’s in the area. If he could go at least once or twice a week it would surely speed up the process of becoming thin. 

_ Thin… _ was such a beautiful word. Haneul wished he could associate himself to it. The way it rolled off his tongue with such longing… but alas he wasn’t thin. He was fat. So fat. Fat fucking pig. Nothing but a big fat ugly piece of shit. 

The first year highschool student groaned and sat down, putting his head down. He was so tired and still felt extremely out of it from the mere walk into the building. He wanted to sleep, wanted to take a quick nap, but even though his whole body was so  _ tired _ he couldn’t seem to get the relief he wanted. 

Sanghyeok watched as the guy who had just run into him bowed and rushed off into a seat by the window. Usually Sanghyeok took the earlier bus to get to school as soon as possible so he could work on stuff for student council, but his younger brother, Wangho, had turned off his alarm as a prank and thus the older was forced to ride the later bus. 

It was full, more and more people getting on the closer it got to the city center and Sanghyeok hated crowds. He didn’t like it when someone he didn’t know moved into his space. He should have hated when that other boy, who clearly wasn’t looking where he was going, ran right into him. 

Yet Sanghyeok didn’t mind it. The boy was thin, Sanghyeok had felt nothing but bone when he’d tried to stabilize the other on the shaking and moving vehicle. The older looked after the boy wondering why he’d never seen him before. He was thin, lanky, dark hair and big glasses covering his face, but this only made the older more curious. 

At school Sanghyeok quickly went to find his brother. Wangho was in the same year as the bus stranger and he was pretty popular so maybe he’d talked to the kid before. Wangho wasn’t one to be shy around people. 

“Who?” Wangho asked when Sanghyeok explained the situation to him. 

“I think he’s talking about Kim Haneul from class 1-4.” Sungu, who was attached to Wangho’s hip almost like conjoined twins, exclaimed. 

Their group of five was sitting in the assembly hall, all of them going over last minute homework assignments to make sure all their answers were correct. Junsik and Jaewan were also with them, the two not listening at all, both suffering over their Korean history homework that Sanghyeok had refused to let them copy off him. 

“Oh true! Jaehyuk told me about him! He’s super quiet and doesn’t talk to people.” Wangho nodded looking at his hetero life partner. 

“He doesn’t have friends?” Sanghyeok asked curiously. 

He didn’t know what it was about this kid that seemed to intrigue him from the moment he laid eyes on him. But Sanghyeok just wanted to know everything there was about this lanky and somewhat beautiful stranger. 

“I’m not sure. We’re not in the same class. I don’t think anyone bullies him, but I don’t think anyone goes out of their way to be his friend? Some people suspect he might be mute because he never speaks.” Sungu explained, “Jaehyuk told me he had to work on a project with him and Haneul just did all the work and had Jaehyuk look over it before handing it in.” 

Sanghyeok frowned, wanting to say something else but it was time for them to go to their respective classes, the warning bell signaling everyone to rush through the school for their morning classes. 

Usually Sanghyeok was the top of his class and always paid attention, but this day he couldn’t get that skinny, awkward looking boy out of his mind. Was he alright? Did he want friends? Why didn’t he talk? If he was mute, then why weren’t the professors informed of this to make his life easier? 

Sanghyeok was troubled and hoped to get to the bottom of this. During break Sanghyeok usually went to the student council office to go over anything that he had forgotten to do the day before, but on his particular day Sanghyeok decided to go and sit with Junsik and Jaewan. 

The three were outside by the soccer field, watching as some of the boys were kicking the ball around. Wangho was in the middle of it all, running like a headless chicken, but falling whenever he got close to the ball. 

“He’s seriously your brother. Look at that lack of coordination.” Junsik laughed when Wangho once again stumbled over his own two feet when Seunghoon, a second year, outplayed him. 

Sanghyeok wasn’t paying attention though. His eyes were roaming the school courtyard, eyes trying to find the dark haired boy again. He wanted to talk to him, wanted to invite him to have lunch with his friends so he wouldn’t have to eat alone. 

Sanghyeok figured someone as pretty as the shy, awkward boy, would stand out to him. The older had accepted early on that he was gay. His closest friends didn’t mind and his parents accepted him for who he was. Sure, he wasn’t allowed to tell his grandparents, as per his own parents request, but Sanghyeok accepted that his grandmother and grandfather were too old fashioned to understand the concept of gay love. 

Wangho finally got the ball, swinging his leg and wildly kicking it, only to go in the complete opposite direction of where he was aiming, hitting the ball with the outside of his foot rather than his toes, which he was trying to do, the ball flying to the left rather than towards the goal. 

Haneul was rushing by the soccer field to get to the library to finish a last minute paper. He had written the whole thing the night before, but wanted to edit some of the grammatical mistakes and go over the flow before handing it in later in his Korean literature class. 

He kept his head down and didn’t realize that he was the bullseye target of an out of control soccer ball. The round object projectiled straight into his face, smashing against his cheek and throwing him completely off balance. 

His vision blurred, black dots sparkling all over the place, his head spinning. Was it the ground that was spinning? Haneul didn’t know what had happened or how he got hit. The pain in his face exploded, tears welling in his eyes as he crumbled to the floor in a mess of hurt. 

His lungs stopped working for a moment and air wasn’t reaching him. He tried to breathe in but failed, tears unable to stop as he laid there, a mess on the dirty courtyard floor. His bag was somewhere next to him on the ground, but Haneul didn’t even think to look for it. 

He heard shouts and feet running towards him, but air still wasn’t reaching his lungs. His heart was slamming against his ribs in pure panic. He couldn’t breathe. Why wasn’t he breathing? He needed to focus and breathe. 

His vision cleared, tears still staining his red cheeks as someone squatted down right by his side. Whoever it was barked at the crowd that had gathered to give them some space before turning to Haneul who was struggling to sit up and get some air into his failing lungs. 

“Hey… calm down…” The guy whispered softly and Haneul finally focused on the body only to realize it was the same guy who had stopped him from falling over on the bus. 

Haneul felt so stupid. This beautiful human now saw him get taken out by a god forsaken soccer ball. Haneul was so pathetic. He was ugly, disgusting and couldn’t even defend himself against a plastic object. 

“Breathe…” The guy whispered, his hands coming up to cup Haneul’s cheeks thumb running over the tear tracks under his eyes, wiping at the salty liquid. His smile was calming, eyes soft with concern. Haneul wanted to cry at the mere sight. 

How long had it been since someone looked at him like that? How long was it since his parents had even looked at him properly or asked him how he was? All he ever got were insults, was his mother telling him to stop eating so much, and his father walking by his room as though the door wasn’t open and Haneul wasn’t struggling with mountains of homework. 

Subconsciously he leaned into the touch, finally able to breathe once more, as though a single look from the stranger could heal him. Haneul wished he could be friends with someone as handsome as this third year. He wished he could get to know him, but he was too ugly, too fat and too much of a burden. 

“We should bring you to the nurse. Your eye is swelling up.” The guy stated, voice deep and soft. Haneul felt himself shiver. He nodded awkwardly, stumbling as he got up, everything spinning. He was so dizzy. He had been dizzy this morning too, but this was far worse. The whole ground was moving while he tried to stay still, wanting to get his bearings. 

A hand steadied him, letting Haneul look over and notice the older student by his side, “I’m Sanghyeok by the way. The guy who nailed you in the face is my brother Wangho.” The guy explained. 

Haneul didn’t know what to do. He only nodded. He didn’t want the other to touch him. Sanghyeok was too good looking and probably popular to be seen in the hallways with someone like him. Someone who was a complete and utter abomination. 

“You okay?” Sanghyeok asked when they made it into the school building walking towards the nurse station. 

Haneul nodded. The movement only made everything worse. He thought he was about to fall over once more. His eyes were heavy, his body shivering. He felt sick to his stomach, but he hadn’t eaten in three days so he knew he couldn’t throw up…

Sanghyeok noticed the other boy swaying dangerously, as though about to pass out and quickly put an arm around the boys waist, forcing his arm over his shoulder. Sanghyeok became Haneul’s crutch. 

Haneul let out a dissatisfied whine when he realized he was putting too much of his own weight on the older boy, but Sanghyeok only shrugged, shushing the younger to go with it. 

They got to the nurse station where a frazzled young man rushed off his seat, fussing over Haneul right away. His hands flew everywhere, touching the young boys eye which was swelling up with every moment, then forcing Sanghyeok to hold an cold pack to it while making Haneul lie down on the bed. 

Haneul couldn’t stop shaking though. He was so cold. Sanghyeok noticed and grabbed a blanket to wrap around the younger boy, looking at his paper thin frame with concern. It wasn’t normal to be so skinny. Sanghyeok had felt every bone, not a single ounce of fat on the boy. It shouldn’t be like that. 

Haneul was handsome, his features still boy-ish, but growing into a nice fine young man. Sanghyeok couldn’t believe he just thought that, but it was true. Haneul looked tired with bags under his eyes and an emotionless face, but there was something very beautiful about him. Something that Sanghyeok couldn’t explain. 

“Your parents didn’t pick up the calls so you’ll have to stay in the nurse office for the rest of the day until we think you can go home.” Junggyun, the nurse, explained, “But I think Sanghyeok will take good care of you.” He added on smiling to the older. 

Sanghyeok knew he had to go to class, but he didn’t want to. It was the first time he wanted to skip class. 

“Sanghyeok I already let your teachers know you’re here.” Junggyun explained, “So just make sure to keep his eye from swelling too much.” 

Sanghyeok nodded and turned back to the younger boy who was frowning, looking down and avoiding all eye contact with the older. He was still shivering and Sanghyeok wished he could do something to make the other more comfortable. 

He moved the ice pack around, Haneul letting out a low hiss when it moved against the bruise building along his eye socket. 

“I’m sorry that Wangho has no aim.” Sanghyeok finally whispered, not trusting his voice to go higher, “I’ll make sure he feels bad.” 

Haneul’s eyes widened in pure shock and shook his head, arms reaching out to shake them in a ‘no’ matter. 

Sanghyeok rolled his eyes, “I do have to scold him. He insists on being some star sports athlete when he can barely run for ten minutes. He needs to learn to watch out for others.” 

Haneul felt bad. He didn’t mean to get the other first year in trouble with his brother. He hoped Wangho wouldn’t hold it against him and get others to start bullying him or something. Haneul knew Wangho wasn’t like that, but the fear still bubbled up in his subconscious. He wished he didn’t have these irrational thoughts all the time, but he couldn’t help himself. 

Haneul didn’t know how long him and Sanghyeok sat in silence but at some point he couldn’t keep his eyes from falling shut and he drifted off to sleep. 

Sangheyok looked over the sleeping boy, having removed the ice pack from his face. His skin was pale and cold, even where the icepack hadn’t been before. He was shivering even in his sleep… and he was so thin. Sanghyeok couldn’t get over his thin he was. His uniform hung off the boy like rags, as though he had gotten it four sizes too large. 

Sanghyeok wished he could help Haneul somehow. He was so awkward and shy… Sanghyeok wanted to get to know him, wanted to get closer to him and just be there for this boy, because to him it seemed like Haneul didn’t have anyone. 

“We tried to contact his parents…” Junggyun walked over, “There is something going on, I’ve been watching him for a while and it’s gotten worse now with how much weight he lost.” The nurse explained, “But I couldn’t just force myself onto him and ask him about it… but I think… I think if you become his friend and help him maybe he can get better? He can get through this.” 

It finally hit Sanghyeok what the nurse was eluding to. Haneul was  _ starving _ himself. Sanghyeok never thought a guy would do such a thing. He only thought girls do that. But then images of skinny singers and actors flashed through his mind, the constant image of being the perfect size, even for men. 

Sanghyeok frowned, hand reaching out to the shivering, thin boy on the bed, running his fingers over his arm and clutching onto Haneul’s hand, “I’ll take care of him… I’ll make sure he doesn’t need to feel like this ever again to starve himself.” Sanghyeok vowed, “I’ll make sure he feels beautiful.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life 
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](http://ssg-crown.tumblr.com/) if you have any ideas/prompts :))))


End file.
